


Passion [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Podfic, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Serious, Slash, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, he could see how true the fables were, how sex and death and ritual sacrifice were all mingled up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267890) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Length: 3hr:51min:40sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/passion).

Cover art by cybel


End file.
